


Pumpkin Spice

by jemilyology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyology/pseuds/jemilyology
Summary: Emily and reader have a day off from work and decide to bake pumpkin spice muffins.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Pumpkin Spice

The early morning sun cascaded through the curtains into your bedroom creating a bright aura lighting the room. You layed mostly on top of Emily, your head on her chest, arm lazily draped over her waist.

You nuzzled your head into Emily’s neck and let out a little whine, she kissed your forehead and let out a calming breathy laugh, “Good morning love”.

“Morning” you whispered, kissing her collarbone, tilting your up head enough so you could see the deep brown hue in her eyes staring back at you.

“How long have you been awake for?”

“Just a little bit, you looked so cute I didn’t wanna wake you” her statement causing a little smile to appear on your face, a pink blush arising to your cheeks.

She kissed your nose causing you to scrunch it. “What should we do today” she asked as her arms wrapped around your waist pulling you completely on top of her.

You let out a giggle, “I bought some baking ingredients the other day, do you maybe wanna bake something?”

“I think that’s a great idea” she complimented before your soft lips placed a chaste kiss to hers.

She hummed into this kiss. You pulled away and just stared at her before quickly kissing her lips once more and stumbling out of bed into the kitchen.

Emily just let out a small chuckle at your child like antics. You always loved baking, and she loved how excited you always got.

Emily then made her way out of bed to find you in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee for the two of you.

Emily walked up behind you and wrapped her arms around your waist kissing your cheek. She then grabbed her coffee filled mug from the counter.

You turned around and faced her, “Hey Em” you said cheekishly.

“Yeah?” She gave you a curious, amused look.

“How about pumpkin spice muffins? I mean it is fall already.”

She let out a sigh of content, “yes!”

You laughed and headed over to the fridge to grab some ingredients. Let the baking commence.

\- - - - - - -

The next hour was spent making the batter, a mess, goofing around, and just enjoying each others company.

Soon enough the muffins were in the oven, and the mess was cleaned up. Soft music playing in the background.

Emily laughed as you hopped up on the counter, your legs wrapped around her waist pulling her body against yours.

She kissed your lips, thus in suing a make out session while waiting for the muffins to bake. Only pulling apart briefly for air.

The timer rang on the oven and you pulled away, “mm, muffins” you said before jumping off the counter heading to the oven.

The muffins were then pulled out of the oven, filling the apartment with the sweet smell of pumpkin spice.

You and Emily had no patience and ate the muffins almost as soon as they came out of the oven, resulting is your mouths burning slightly, and nearly having a foodgasm on the first bite from it’s rather amazing taste.

So you two ate almost half the tray of muffins, but no regrets thought, it was worth it.

You and Emily spent the rest of your day off lounging around in your shared apartment enjoying each others presence and just overall enjoying having one of your rare days off.

Resulting in the both of you passing out on the couch after binging a whole bunch Halloween movies.

Days off were always your favorite, sleeping in, Emily’s company and just not having the stress of work, or pressure of having to catch serial killers.

Pumpkin spice muffins and horror movies, that’s definitely an amazing way to spend your day with your love, Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please give me feedback and follow me on Tumblr @ssaemxlyprentxss


End file.
